Teaching Starr
by cd11
Summary: Teaching Starr: A One Life to live story. As always, the characters and backgrounds belong to their creators. The story Starr and Blair have been fighting with each other, and what Starr wants is for Blair to take the role of being her mother back in a firm way. Story is rated T for f/f spanking, as always if you don't like this sort of story, then don't read it. Also references


_**Teaching Starr: A One Life to live story. As always, the characters and backgrounds belong to their creators. The story Starr and Blair have been fighting with each other, and what Starr wants is for Blair to take the role of being her mother back in a firm way.**_

_**Story is rated T for f/f spanking, as always if you don't like this sort of story, then don't read it. Also references to a GH story and characters.**_

"_**Blair was furious with her daughter." I realize that you have had a lot to deal with this year, Starr." She said, as she advanced on Starr in the bathroom. "But if you think that gives you a license to talk to me in any manner you see fit, then you are going to find out different." Starr had been backing away her very angry mother, but quickly ran out of space. **_

"_**Mom what do you think you're doing!" Starr said in some alarm as Blair took her firmly by the arm and pulled her to the bed.**_

_**Blair sat down and pulled her daughter over her knee. "MOM!" Starr wailed "You can't be serious about this!" as Blair yanked Starr's pajama bottoms down and off.**_

"_**NOOO!" Starr shouted as Blair's hand came down on Starr's bare bottom with a loud SMACK!"**_

At that point, Starr sat up in bed and stared around. It had been a dream, but a dream that she had before. Over the last few months, any time Blair and Starr had argued or fought. It seemed like Blair would allow her to skate by and not even hold her accountable for her actions. Most teenagers would consider this a dream situation, and to some extent so did Starr.

However, there were also times that Starr felt guilty about this and more and more she wished that Blair would hold her more accountable. As she was lying in bed. She whispered to herself. "What do I do?" she said to herself. "Tell Mom, I'm sorry, but I've been acting like a spoiled little brat. You should put me over your knee and spank me." Starr shook her head over the thought. "It's silly!" she thought. However, it was a feeling that she could not shake. She sat up took her laptop and started to type.

Blair was discussing Starr with Vikki Buchanan the next day over lunch. "That girl has been through a lot." Vikki said. "She lost her boyfriend and the baby. Then tries to hold a mob boss at gunpoint!" She shook her head. "Starr has the luck of every saint under the sun."

"No argument about that." Blair replied. "But it like every time we try to talk it turns into a shouting match. We had one the other day. Blair shook her head in frustration. "It seems like even when she wins, she gets angry. I swear I don't get it." Blair became aware of Vikki giving her that long look that she does when she knows something.

"Care to share?" Blair asked.

Vikki sat back. "Starr and I had a talk the other day. She told me that you two had been arguing."

Blair spoke "Yes, I told her that she was acting like a spoiled brat, and then we dropped it. She looked like she was hurt by what I said." Vikki smiled "Yes she was hurt by that." she said. Then she leaned forward. "But she was hurt by the fact, that you let her get away with her being a brat, Blair." Blair was puzzled by this, as Vikki continued. "You have been her friend for a good many years, Blair. What I think Starr wants you to do is to be her mother again."

"Starr's 20 years old." Blair said. "She doesn't need me to lay down the law to her, at this point in her life."

"Are you sure?" Vikki asked. "She may be 20, but she still needs you to straighten her out. I think that she wants you to take her in hand."

Blair was shocked by this statement. "I know that if the crap that she has been giving me had been happening 6 or 7 years ago. She would not be sitting down too comfortably."

"Maybe that's what's she is trying to tell you." Vikki said. "She can't voice it to you face to face. " Now it was Blair's turn to lean back and consider.

"I suggested to her, since she can't voice it, she should leave you a message and leave it to you to decide what is best." Vikki told her. "I told her to leave a message on her laptop for you and let the chips fall where they may." Blair took up her glass; "Well if there is a note waiting for me when I get home then I'll know."

Vikki smiled. "You'll know what to do, Blair."

An hour later, Blair returned home. "Starr are you here?" she called. No reply, she walked over to the table. Starr had left her a note. _**"Mom gone out running, be back in an hour or so, S"**_

"Hmm," Blair thought "Not the note that I expected." Remembering what Vikki said about Starr's laptop, she walked to her bedroom. There sat the laptop on the bed with a small note on top. It just said _**Mom.**_

Blair opened the laptop, as it powered up there was a written and voice message for her.

_**Mom, I realize I've been less then the best person to you lately. For this, I ask you to forgive me. However, there are things I need to get off my chest I am embarrassed to talk to you in this way. I am supposed to be an adult. However, an adult does not behave like the spoiled brat that I have been to you lately. Nor does an adult act as rude to her mother as I have been to you. You have treated me like an adult, but I have not acted like an adult. Since I have acted like a spoiled child, I deserve to be punished like a spoiled child. I am ready to take my punishment, whatever you decide to do. Know that I love you Mom, and always will.**_

Blair sat back, tears in her eyes. She scrolled further back into Starr's blog. She read the description of their last argument, and Starr's response to it. _**"God, why does she let me do that? I feel terrible talking like that but Mom makes me so mad.**_ Then the entry from last night. _**"Mom, I have behaved like a brat, turn me over your knee and spank me! I wish she would" **_the final entry says. Blair sat on the bed for a long few minutes not doing anything. Then her mind was made up on a course of action. She scrolled down to the end of Starr last entry, and she started to type and spoke_**." My darling Starr**_:" she began.

When Starr had gotten back to the house. Blair did not appear to be around. She wandered back to her room. Her laptop was in the same spot it was sitting in when she had left. Starr sat down on the bed. "She didn't read it." She said to herself sadly, almost starting to cry. As she turned it on, she scrolled down up to the message that she had left Blair on it. She scrolled further down and was surprised to find a written and voice message from her mom. It said the following;

_**My darling Starr: I realize that you have been through hell this past year. No one should have to deal with the things that you have had to do. However, this does not excuse your conduct and behavior recently. I blame myself for some of this, because in the last few years I have been trying to be your friend and not your mother. Like your aunt Vikki told me earlier. You may be 20 years old, but you still have a lot of the child still in you. I read your journal entries for the last few days. You have some very interesting insights into the steps I should take in dealing with your recent bad behavior. I have read the note that you left for me. You have been quite rude as you pointed out, also you have behaved as a child instead of an adult, also as you have pointed out. You also have asked of me that since you have not behaved as an adult, but like a spoiled child. I should treat you like a child with an appropriate punishment. This is what I will do for you since you feel this is what you need.**_

Starr sat on the bed with her mouth open. She could not believe what she had just heard. Her thoughts did not go any further as she suddenly realized that Blair was standing in the doorway watching her daughter. Starr just looked at her mother not knowing what to say at this point. Blair shut the door and walked into the room. "I'm sorry Mom." Starr said quietly, her face beet red in embarrassment not quite looking her in the eye.

Blair walked over to the bed and sat next to Starr. "I know your sorry, sweetie." She told Starr with a gentle smile, she stroked her daughter's golden hair gently. "But like you said. You have behaved like a rude spoiled child." Starr just nodded as Blair spoke not daring to speak at this point.

Blair's voice took on a slightly harder tone. "Since you said in your message that I should punish you like a child, then I guess my best option for punishment here is to put you over my knee, bare your bottom and spank you." She looked over at Starr. "Any comment young lady?"

Starr sat there biting her lower lip, realizing this idea of her's was about to happen. And she was about to take the consequences of her actions. "No Mom." Starr said.

Blair took Starr by the arm and pulled her across her knee. "Thinking on this. Blair said as she put her hand in the waistband of Starr's sweat pants, and started to pull them down to her ankles. Starr kicked her legs a little in embarrassment Blair response was a sudden smack on the back of Starr's thigh. "OWW!" she whimpered.

"You can kick your legs when I give you a reason too." Blair warned her as she took a firm grip around Starr's waist.

Starr tried to prepare herself she was not quite ready when Blair brought her hand down with a loud CRACK! "OWW!" Starr shouted. Blair did not waste any time, she began the spanking. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. For a few minutes, Blair did not speak, she just spanked her daughter. Starr for her part, squirmed and kicked while she was over Mom's knee. Blair took note that Starr still had a good amount of baby fat still that shuddered nicely under the impact her hand coming down hard. SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK. "So Young Lady, are you learning a lesson?" Blair asked her. "Your bottom is turning a nice shade of red here." SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK "I would think that this should be making an impression." When Starr did not answer Blair delivered a series of very hard spanks to the lower part of Starr's butt. SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK. "You were asked a question, Starr!" Blair snapped. "I asked if this is making an impression, are you sorry for your behavior,?" Starr nodded yes.

Blair looked down at her "Hmm, you're sorry?" SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK "I don't think you're one bit sorry." SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK "I think that you thought that we were going to play a game here." SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK "That I was going to give you a light spanking and all would be forgiven." SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK "Well, by your own admission you said needed punishment." SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK "And that's what I am going to give you here. And if you think this hurts? This is nothing next to what will happen next time, if we have to do this anytime soon." SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK "Did you hear me Starr Manning?" Blair said, "And I want to hear an answer from you?"

Starr was still acting stubborn, but she replied, "Yes Mom, I understand." She said.

Blair realized that Starr was being stubborn, so she took a tighter grip of her waist. "Ok, kid" she thought. "Have it your way." SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK,SMACK. Starr kept kicking her legs and squirming but it was in this flurry of hard smacks that her composure broke and she started to truly cry. Blair stopped as she saw Starr's shoulders heaving and heard her starting saying over and over, "I'm sorry, mommy, I'm sorry." She sobbed. Blair gently sat Starr back up as soon as their eyes met, Starr started to truly sob. Blair wrapped her arms around her and just held her while she cried. She stroked Starr's golden hair, kissed her on the head and told her everything would be all right. Starr had finally calmed down and she sat down on the bed very gingerly next to her Mom. "Have you learned your lesson?" Blair asked her.

Starr smiled through her tears. "I hope so, I'm glad to know that I still have my mommy." She told her. 'I should have learned to respect you as well as love you."

"You'll always have me, girl." Blair assured her. "As for respect, I think you've learned it today." Starr was rubbing her sore bottom and just nodding her agreement. Then Blair glared at her and shook her finger. "If you have not, we can always do this again. Are we clear about that?"

Starr blushed "Yes mom you are clear, and if I deserve it again, then you should do it again.

"Ok." Blair told her. She handed Starr her pants to put back on. "Let's clean you up." she told her. As they walked to the bathroom. Blair told her "You are going to have a hard ride to Port Charles tomorrow." Starr rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me. I just hope Michael doesn't figure out what is going on."

"Oh." Blair said brightly. "You don't want me to tell him about your behavior, and what I had to do to correct it?"

"NOOO! Mom don't do that!" Starr begged. "Michael would never let me hear the end of it!"

"Don't worry, girl." Blair assured her. "Our secret will be safe." Then giving Starr her maternal frown. "This time!"

_**Epilogue:**_

Blair, Starr and Vikki were sitting in the kitchen talking when Michael come walking in. Starr smiled when she saw him. "Hi" she said

Michael returned the smile "Hi, how was your visit. He asked her.

Starr looked to her mom and aunt. "It went well."

Michael turned to Blair and Vikki. "How are you ma'am?" He politely asked Blair.

Blair smiled at him. "Doing well, thanks." She replied. "But I think I said that you could call me Blair."

Michael grinned. "Sorry, habits are hard to break.'

Starr spoke up." Michael, this is my aunt Vikki." Michael shook Vikki's hand "A pleasure."

Vikki said "Likewise, and you can call me Vikki, ok."

"No problem, Vikki."

He said. Starr looked at Michael. "You look tired, everything ok?"

Michael laughed, "Oh the usual, I spent most of last night at the PCPD."

Blair was interested. "How come?" she asked? She liked this boy, but some of his family background gave her concern. "Oh well, now there was a small incident at the Metro court last night." Michael explained.

Vikki, the newswoman in her was interested. "I believe the news flash that described it used the phrase," Pier 6 brawl."

"That's a fair description." Michael said rolling his eyes. "Yes indeed, my sister, my cousin, my aunt and for full flavor, my mom were the main participants in it. They all got arrested."1

Blair eyes went wide "Carly got arrested?"

"Yep." Michael said. "I had to call Jax to get her bailed, he got my grandmother involved, and.." Looking to all three amused women. "I think you get the basic concept here." All three got the idea.

Looking to Starr. "You all set?" he asked her.

"All set." She replied. Turning to Vikki. She gave her a hug. "It was so good to see you again." Vikki kissed her. "Likewise little girl you be safe."

Starr faced Blair, "You be ok?" Starr asked her, suddenly feeling urge to cry.

"Don't do that." Blair told her. "I'm ok, I'm just glad you are too now." Starr smiled, "If not I know where to come, don't I."

"And don't you ever forget it, Young Lady." Blair told her softly. Then they both hugged.

"I love you Mom. Starr said.

"Love you too, be safe." Blair told her. "You take care of her, Michael." Michael smiled "I will." Then they walked to the car and were on their way. Michael was curious as to why Starr was not sitting too comfortable on the trip back. But then Michael had run into Sam and Kristina who was not sitting too comfortably today, even his mother was not doing much sitting. "Must be the day for it." He said to himself.

"What?" Starr said with a smile. He grinned at her. "Nothing, just babbling.

_**Fins**_

1 Davis Sisters behaving badly pts 1-2


End file.
